tono555fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tono555/Archive 1
Status Hey Tono! Sorry for my delayed response. But, let's hop right into this! *First, add this to your MediaWiki:Common.js importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/profileRedesign.js'); *Second, on the MediaWiki:Common.js/profileRedesign.js page, copy and paste this: http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js/profileRedesign.js *Third, you'll need to set up Template:Statustop2, and Template:Statustop2/doc. You can copy the info that belongs in those templates from here: http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Statustop2 and http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Statustop2/doc *Fourth, you'll need to set up the meaning of what the status icons indicate. So, go to , and copy this. Basically, this is stating what each of the icons will mean when users see it. *Fifth, go to and put up one of the statuses (online, busy, etc...). Now, you'll notice on the template that you'll have to upload a bunch of images for the icons. Once you upload them, everything is complete. :) If you need anymore help, I'll be more than happy to assist. Joseph VSTF 14:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :What's appearing wrong with it? Joseph VSTF 14:35, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::On which page? Joseph VSTF 14:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, you got it right. Just give some time for the MediaWiki page to cache. Joseph VSTF 14:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Haha, whoops! I forgot one last thing. I added a little line to your profile page, which displays the status icon. Hope you don't mind! Joseph VSTF 03:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Concurso Hola tono, aquí estas algunas preguntas del concurso, la verdad me parece mejor que sea en el chat, y para eso habría que enviarles un notificación a cada usuario para que se anime de entrar al chat. Saludos -- Frio123 23:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) 1.¿Cuantos Años tuvo Zaheer preso despues de intentar secuestrar a Korra de niña? R: 13 Años 2.¿Hace alrededor de cuantos años vivio el Guru Laghima? R: Hace 3000 años o hace 4000 (3829) 3.¿Como se llama el conejo libélula de Bumi? R: Bum-Ju 4.¿Como se llama los padres de Asami? R: Hiroshi y Yasuko 5.¿Quien dijo esta cita?: Un corazón verdadero puede soportar el veneno del odio sin ser dañado R: El León Tortuga 6.¿Cual es el simbolo de la Familia Beifon? R: Un Jabalí Volador 7.¿A que edad murio el Avatar Aang? a)52 años b)68 años c)66 años R: c) 66 años 8.¿Donde surgió la Tierra control? R: En el desierto (Desierto de Si Wong) 9.¿Como se llama el abuelo paterno de Zuko? a)Iroh b)Azulon c)Roku R:Azulo 10.¿Cuantos capitulos tiene La Leyenda de Korra? R: 52 episodios 11.¿Cual es el verdadero nombre de Amon R:Noatak :Me parece bien, el userbox tiene que ser algo muy especial, para la hora podemos usar la hora UTC para indicarla y hay que fijar cual es el día en que los usuarios están mas activos, me supongo que son los sabados. Como se llamara el concurso?-- Frio123 17:36, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Me parece bien el nombre y definitivamente hay que hacer otra, iré pensado como sera el userbox. Y ahora donde encontramos la hora UTC? hay un código para eso, pero debido al problema que tuvo wikia con un haker, ya no deja usar la js -- Frio123 21:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::No salio como lo pense ademas no se como ponerle el brillo en el lado derecho -- Frio123 01:45, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Quedo mejor, después de que el usuario player responda el hilo, creare el foro -- Frio123 17:41, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hola tono, la hora que pienso hacer el concurso son: *9:00 am España *1:20 pm Costa Rica (por si Yalum quiere participar) *3:00 pm País de Frio e.e *3:24 pm Paraguay bueno esas son las horas, claro que hay que discutirlo en el foro, pero lo mas importante que se me paso, es de que país ere. Saludo -- Frio123 03:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tono ya esta hecho el Hilo -- Frio123 15:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Test Hola tono, me parece mejor que me pasaras las preguntas cuando estemos en el chat de avatar, porque me preocupa que Yalum lea estos mensajes. -- Frio123 23:31, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Tono, que tal si les envias un mensaje a los usuarios Player y LoanBlue para ver si participaran porque aun no han dicho nada -- Frio123 02:55, September 5, 2015 (UTC)